Agumon's Adventures of Once Upon A Forest
Once Upon a Forest is a 1993 animated film based on the Furlings characters created by Rae Lambert. Co-produced with Hanna-Barbera and HTV Cymru/Wales and distributed by 20th Century Fox, the film was directed by Charles Grosvenor and produced by David Kirschner. It tells the story of three forest denizens that go on an expedition to cure their friend, Michelle, who became sick from chemical fumes. The film's environmental theme divided critics at the time of its release, along with the animation and story. The film was a box office bomb, grossing US$6.6 million against a budget of $13 million. Its development and production ran from 1989 to 1992, and the theatrical release for the film is June 18, 1993. Once Upon a Forest is the next episode of the Agumon's Adventures series, a Digimon crossover adventures series created by Garfiled1990 and co-produced with Toei Animation and Saban Entertainment. Summary Plot The story opens in a forest known as Dapplewood, where "Furlings" (a term for animal children) live alongside their teacher, Cornelius. The four Furlings central to the story are Abigail, a woodmouse; Edgar, a mole; Russell, a hedgehog; and a badger named Michelle, who is Cornelius' niece. On that day, the Furlings go on a trip through the forest with Cornelius, where they see a road for the first time. Russell is almost run over by a careless driver, who throws away a glass bottle that shatters in the middle of the road. Cornelius orders the Furlings to forget the road and their lesson ends with a boat ride. Afterward, they go back to the forest to find out that it has been destroyed with poison gas from an overturned tanker truck that blew a tire from the broken glass bottle while transporting chlorine gas. Michelle panics and runs to her home to find her parents, consequently breathing in the gas and becoming severely ill. Abigail risks her own life and saves a comatose Michelle, but can do nothing for Michelle's parents. The Furlings go to Cornelius' house nearby for shelter after they find their homes deserted and believe everyone succumbed to the gas too. There, Cornelius tells the Furlings of his past encounter with humans that claimed the lives of his parents, hence why he is fearful of all human beings. He says he needs two herbs to save Michelle's life: lungwort and eyebright. With limited time, the Furlings head off for their journey the next day. After encountering numerous dangers including a hungry barn owl, a flock of religious wrens led by preacher Phineas, and intimidating construction equipment, which the wrens call "yellow dragons," the Furlings make it to the meadow with the herbs they need. There, they meet the bully squirrel Waggs, and Willy, a tough but sensible mouse who grows a liking to Abigail. After getting the eyebright, they discover that the lungwort is on a giant cliff making it inaccessible by foot. Russell suggests they use Cornelius' airship, the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing, to get to the lungwort. The Furlings manage to get the lungwort after a dangerous flight up the cliff, then steer their airship back for Dapplewood. They crash-land back in the forest after a storm, and bring the herbs to Michelle and Cornelius. But just then, a group of humans appear and the animals, thinking they mean them harm, escape through the backdoor of Cornelius' house. Unfortunately, Edgar gets separated from the group and, after losing his jacket and glasses, gets caught in an old trap. When one of the workers finds him, the animals are surprised when he frees Edgar and destroys the trap, revealing the men are cleaning up the gas. The group, especially Cornelius, realize that there are good humans in the world. Cornelius and the Furlings find a spot where Michelle is given the herbs. The next day, she appears unresponsive and believed to be dead, but a single tear from Cornelius awakens her from her coma. Cornelius sees the Flapper-Wing-a-Ma-Thing and becomes amazed on how the Furlings have grown-up. The Furlings' families and many of the other inhabitants arrive as well, except for Michelle's parents, who died in the gas accident, but Cornelius promises to do his best on taking care of her. The Furlings happily reunite with their families, who are relieved to see that their children are alright. Michelle asks Cornelius if anything will ever be the same again. Cornelius looks at the dead trees in the forest and says to her that if everyone works as hard to save Dapplewood as the Furlings did to save Michelle, it will be. Hero Teams Digi-Squad * Villain Teams Main Characters Cast Credits Songs Production Notes Trivia * Ownership Rights * Digimon: Digital Monsters ''(''Digimon Adventure ''in Japan) and S''amurai Pizza Cats (known in Japan as Cat Ninja Legend Teyandee) belongs to Saban Entertainment and Bandai. * Once Upon a Forest belongs to 20th Century Fox and Hanna-Barbera. * Kingdom Hearts ''and Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series belongs to Disney. * ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ''4Kids Entertainment, Studio Gallop and NAS. * ''Extreme Dinosaurs, The Adventures of T-Rex ''and ''Gadget & the Gadgetinis belongs to DIC Entertainment. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) belongs to Mirage Studios and Surge Licensing. * Viva Piñata (TV series) belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, Rare and Bardel Entertainment. * Pandalian and CardCaptors (known in Japan as Cardcaptor Sakura) belongs to Funimation Productions and Nelvana. * Gremlins and ¡Mucha Lucha! belongs to Warner Bros. * Casper the Friendly Ghost belongs to Paramount Pictures' Famous Studios, Harvey Comics and Hanna-Barbera. * 9'' belongs to Focus Features, Bazelevs Animation, Relativity Media, Starz Animation and Tim Burton. * ''Alakazam the Great ''belongs to American International Pictures and Toei Animation. * ''Voltron: Defender of the Universe belongs to World Events Productions and Toei Animation. * Ranma 1/2 belongs to Studio Deen. * Stone Protectors (1993 TV series) belongs to Kemco and Nintendo. * An American Tail belongs to Universal Studios, Don Bluth and Amblin Entertainment. * Creepy Crawlers (1994 TV series) belongs to Hasbro and Saban Entertainment. * Tom and Jerry: The Movie belongs to Miramax Films and Turner Entertainment. * The Wind in the Willows (film and TV series) belongs to Kenneth Grahame, Thames Television and Cosgrove-Hall Productions. * Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Emperor in Japan) belongs to Osamu Tezuka and Mushi Production. Transcript Agumon's Adventures of Once Upon A Forest/Transcript Category:Parodies